


"Samantha Winchester"

by laubrown1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbend, Genderbending, Genderswitch, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 06:35:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11961744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laubrown1/pseuds/laubrown1
Summary: For days, Sam has been "Samantha Winchester." He was turned into a female by a witch. The Winchesters are working on a way to locate the witch to get her to reverse the spell. In the meantime, Sam has been adjusting to being a female for days. Dean is trying hard not to be attracted to his "sister."  :D :)





	"Samantha Winchester"

**Author's Note:**

> This little ficlet idea has been in my head for days and weeks now. I hope you all enjoy it. There's topics of girl power, feminism, misogyny, and sexism in this fic. These are important topics relevant to this world today, on a more serious note. 
> 
> Sorry if my use of quotation marks confuses people. :D

"Ugh, how am I going to deal with being _female_ for the next couple of days while we hunt for that witch?!", said Sam.

"You'll get through it, Sammy. You're strong and resilient. Or should I call you _Samantha_ now?", Dean chuckled. 

"Shut up, Dean!"

"Hey, look on the bright side. You've got nicer hair. It's longer and your chest is really huge. I'm loving the D-Cup", Dean said while gazing at his "sister's" chest."

"Quit objectifying me!", said Samantha. In that moment, the younger Winchester felt what women have to deal with on a daily basis. Constantly being looked at as a piece of meat by men. Samantha was dealing with the _male gaze_. 

"Alright. Alright. We'll find that witch in no time and you'll be back to being my brother again." 

 

** _Days Later_ **

"It has been days and we still haven't found that witch!", Samantha said. She had been growing impatient.

"Ok. Instead of all this moping around complaining about this new body of yours, why don't we go out for the night? There's a local bar in town." 

"Really, Dean?", Samantha rolled "her" eyes. 

"Let's just go. And hey, if anyone gets too handsy with you, I'll kick their ass."

"Thanks, Dean, but I can take care of myself."

"Yeah, but you're a girl now. The female body is much more delicate." 

"That doesn't mean anything, Dean. Look around on the news and in movies and television. Look around in your life. It's 2017. Girl power is a huge thing now. It's been around for years, but these days, it's huge. And besides, I'm still a _hunter_. Even though I'm _female_." 

"Ok. We'll pick up on the feminism discussion later. Right now, let's head to the bar."

 

**Samantha wore her hair down on the way to the bar. She wore a black dress with black heels carrying a black purse. She loved "all black everything." Her brother had bought her some outfits at local town stores days before. Samantha had to try on different sizes in the women's section. She had gone down a couple of inches from her _male_ 6'4 height. She was now a 6'1 woman. Strangers commented that she could be a model. She was so statuesque.**

**In the bar, Samantha had to protect other girls from men who couldn't take the hint that they weren't interested in going home with them for the night. A couple of men had hit on her when she wasn't interested. She reassured her brother from across the bar that she could take care of herself when he was looking over to where she was protectively.**

**Samantha then started to walk out of the bar with a guy. He was the bartender. The bar was starting to close for the night and his shift was almost over. She gave a look and wave to Dean as she was heading out with the man to reassure her brother that she was okay. Dean smiled and waved back to his sister as he was finishing his last beer.**

**That night, in bed, Dean was having sinful and inappropriate thoughts about his sister. He shouldn't have been thinking those thoughts about his sibling, but he couldn't stop himself from imagining what it would be like to have those long legs of his sister's wrapped around him in all sorts of positions.**

_**The next day, Samantha came home in her same outfit with her black purse. Her brown hair was a little unkempt. Her hair was screaming "sex" hair.** _

"You had a good night, didn't you?", Dean eyed his sister as he was looking her up and down. He had a smirk on his face. 

"Mhm. It was great", Samantha said smiling. 

"I found a lead on the witch." 

"Let's get going then.", Samantha said, tying her hair up in a ponytail. "Let's load up the car." 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
